


The Hover Bike

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Driving, Earth, Hover bike, Learning how to drive, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Teaching, Voltron, i love them, otp, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 8: Hover bikes.Shiro teaches Keith how to drive.





	The Hover Bike

“Okay”, Shiro said as Keith carefully jumped up onto the hover bike, clearly a bit nervous. “Are you sitting comfortably?”.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I guess. But it’s weird to sit here in the front, I’m so used to being behind you and holding you”.

“Well, it’s really comfortable going for a ride on the hover bike with you, but now I think it’s your turn to learn how to drive. You’re old enough, and I’m here for every step and supporting you”, Shiro said, causing Keith to blush.

“Thanks Shiro, it really means a lot that you’re helping me with all of this, that you care and all”.

“Keith, of course I care. I love you, never doubt that”.

The younger man nodded, a small smile spreading across his face as he became warm and fuzzy over Shiro’s words. He truly loved Shiro, more than anything in the world. More than any words could explain, if this is how it felt being in love, then Keith wanted nothing to ever change. He wanted it to be just him and Shiro.

“Thanks, it mean a lot”.

“Okay, I’m gonna jump onto the bike beside you, and held you steer the thing while carefully pressing the gas. Okay?”.

He nodded.

“I’m always ready if I’m with you”.

“Well, then let the lesson begin”.


End file.
